50 Vignettes
by Yukari Rin
Summary: 50 drabbles centering on the Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke pairing. All chapters will be short, as they are drabbles. None will be continued unless stated otherwise.
1. My way as a ninja

**Title:** My Way as a Ninja  
**Author/Artist:** Yukari Rin  
**Pairing:** Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke  
**Fandom:** _Naruto_  
**Theme:** #1 - "This is my way as a ninja"  
**Word Count:** 215  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

The twigs in the fire pit crackled as the flames engulfed them. Sasuke stared at the orange and red flames to take his mind off of the attention his former teammate. She clicked her tongue every so often in a meant-to-be-scolding manner, but they both knew he wouldn't listen. Sakura dragged herself on the ground to come to his side and lifted his arm onto her shoulder, startling him at the familiar way she handled his body.

Feeling his bewildered gaze she chuckled softly. "I'm a medic, Sasuke-kun. I'm trying to heal you, not jump you."

He scoffed, "You could have asked."

She rolled her eyes and pressed her warm hand against his cool skin, feeling his slight shiver. "You would have told me you were fine and not to bother." She lifted her eyes to meet his. "You think it's your job to protect me, and I let you. So now let me do mine, okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," he turned his gaze back to the flames. He heard the soft giggle at his side and then the pressure of her lips on his cheek. Once they were removed he twisted himself so that he was facing her.

"After all, it's my ninja way," she smiled before leaning in and kissing her life-long love's lips.


	2. Deep fried vegetables

**Title:** "Dinner Time"  
**Author/Artist:** Yukari Rin  
**Pairing:** Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke  
**Fandom:** _Naruto_  
**Theme:** #02 - Deep fried vegetables  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

"Dinner Time"

He entered the house with a heavy step. Weary from his last mission and sore from a scuffle with Naruto, all Sasuke wanted to do was be cared for by his wife and then go to sleep for an unknown number of days. His wife, though, had other plans.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called, stepping out of the kitchen, "you're just in time for dinner." She turned back into the kitchen as Sasuke sighed deeply. "I heard that!" she snapped.

He winced as he slipped off his sandals and headed to the kitchen, or as Naruto teased him recently - the laboratory. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly the aroma wafting through their home was, but it was making him nauseated. He hesitantly walked into the room and saw the table laid out with various dishes filled with deep fried vegetables, salads, and breads.

He gulped.

What had she done to his tomatoes?

He opened his mouth to ask, but she was beside him in an instant, popping a spoonful of food into his mouth with a happy smile and a hand on her round stomach as the baby developing inside kicked. She tweaked Sasuke's nose and spun around to the stove, leaving the spoon in her husband's mouth.

Sasuke chewed and swallowed. There was no winning, especially not when she was still able to punch him several meters back over the slightest thing.


	3. Tossing a Coin

**Title:** "Midnight Feeding"  
**Author:** Yukari Rin  
**Fandom:** _Naruto_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke  
**Theme(s):** #03, tossing a coin  
**Rating(s):** K+  
**Notes:** I'm writing these as a drabble collection, so yes - they're short. They're supposed to be, so please don't comment on their length. ;  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties

**"Midnight Feeding"**

A baby's cry in the dark. Two groans as a man and a woman are woken from their sleep.

"Can you do it? I don't think I can even lift my hands," says the woman.

"You think I'm in a better condition?" the man asks, a slight edge to his voice as the child continued crying, a few feet away from them on the opposite wall.

"I fed her the last time, Sasuke."

"Hn," he snorts, not moving.

"Fine, give me the ryo on your nightstand," she grunts, propping herself up slightly. Her husband obeys and she places the coin on her thumb and flicks the digit up slightly. "I call the side with the scrape on it." The coin is what they use every night when they're both too tired to move.

The coin lands on the sheet, scraped side up.

"You cheated," he tells her, quietly accusing.

"What did you say?"

"You cheated! You drew chakra into your thumb, enough to precisely make the coin flip to your advantage."

"Sasuke, suck it up and give your daughter her bottle." She nudged him off of the bed, though it was more like a shove since her chakra was still focused in her hand. Sasuke grunted as he caught himself on his nightstand. He looked back at his wife, already on her way back to sleep and sighed.

The black-haired child smiled up at him as he leaned over the crib to pick her up. "You're so noisy," he whispers. "Just like your mother."

"I heard that, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura mutters as she turns onto her other side.


	4. Inner Demons

**Title:** "Then and Now"  
**Author:** Yukari Rin  
**Fandom:** _Naruto_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke  
**Theme(s):** #04, inner demons  
**Notes:** I'm writing these as a drabble collection, so yes - they're short. They're supposed to be, so please don't comment on their length. ;  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

**"Then and Now"**

Inner Sakura used to never shut up. Sakura was glad that only she could hear her inner-self's rants, because she was certain others would quickly grow weary of the aggressive language and hearty "shannaro!"s.

Inner Sakura often talked about beating Ino, getting Sasuke-kun's attention, or anything else Sakura needed an esteem boost on. She was violent and rude and self-centered.

And then Sasuke left.

Ever since Inner Sakura became less coarse, but more persistent. She no longer cared about being the best, but about knowing the most. The more Sakura knew the more she could do, her inner-self realized. She also realized Sakura was very smart, so she worked her host hard. Studying and training, training and studying.

And then Sasuke was there and gone again, and Sakura hadn't been ready.

So Inner Sakura allowed Sakura a little longer to mourn. She told Sakura that the next time it would be different. So Sakura trained even harder, studied even more.

And then, after waiting a while longer and joining in a fierce battle, Sasuke was back, healing under Sakura's hands.


	5. Your Precious Someone

**Title:** "Raison d'être"  
**Author:** Yukari Rin  
**Fandom:** _Naruto_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke  
**Theme(s):** #05, your precious someone  
**Rating(s):** K+  
**Notes:** I'm writing these as a drabble collection, so yes - they're short. They're supposed to be, so please don't comment on their length. "Raison d'être" is French for "reason to be; reason for being".  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

**"Raison d'être"**

Sakura smiled and bowed to the class after Iruka's introduction. He stepped to the side of the room and let Sakura begin her presentation on why the students should think about becoming medical specialists. The boys, usually disinterested in the field due to the lesser focus on combat, paid attention and even asked questions when she had finished. It was a small runt of a girl who asked the last question.

"Why did you become a med-nin, Sakura-san?"

Iruka's eyes looked from the girl to his former student, and then down to the wooden planks of the floor. Sakura felt her lower lip twitch before giving the girl a sad smile. "I wanted to be strong so I could get one of my precious someones back."

"Precious someone?" the girl asked, face twisting in confusion.

"Yes. Someone you care for deeply, that you don't want to see hurting. A person you are happy around, someone who makes you work harder," she explained.

"Oh. Did it work?" the girl's bottom lip sticks out in an almost pout.

"Yes, it did," Sakura blinks away the tears before they have a chance to rise to her eyes. Iruka takes over then, and she bows once more before leaving the classroom. She slides the door shut behind her and lifts her hand to the chain around her neck, hidden under her red shirt. She touches the smooth bone and runs her finger across the name carefully carved into its surface.

She _had_ gotten her precious someone back. Only for a few hours, though.


	6. Panic Button

**Title:** "Laying Down the Law"  
**Author/Artist:** Yukari Rin  
**Pairing:** Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke  
**Fandom:** _Naruto_  
**Theme:** #42, panic button  
**Rating:** T, for one rather vulgar word  
**Notes:** I was going to write my drabbles in order by theme, but last night I was flipping through the memo pad I write ideas and such in and I found half of this drabble there, nearly forgotten for almost a year. And I just had to use it for this theme. And for the record, I have _no idea_ what this is.  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

**"Laying Down the Law"**

He wasn't quite sure why she had tackled him to the ground right before he got into bed (and he hoped she would apologize, and maybe heal him since his head was throbbing), but he didn't deny her as she forced his mouth open with her own.

"Trying to go to sleep without saying good-night, Sasuke-kun?" she hissed before kissing him again.

How was he supposed to answer if she kept kissing him?

"You were finishing up in the kitchen, and I didn't want to wake the baby."

She shifted on his hips and tucked her hair behind her ears before lowering her lips to his again. "You must be really tired then, huh?" she drew herself up. "One word of advice, though, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"Don't ever forget to put the toilet seat down when you finish," she threatened, voice still husky from the kiss.

He raised one of his delicate brows and smirked. "Or you'll do what?"

She opened her mouth and shut it quickly, squeezing his hips between her thighs instead. She bent down over him, lips teasing his. "Or I'll fuck you so hard you won't ever be able to use the bathroom again."


End file.
